Claws
by WickedySplit
Summary: Werecat's phased to become the perfect mate of the Werewolf, but over a 1000 years ago they were hunted to extinction. Then Aria phased. Confused and running away with her family she has no idea she's about to walk onto the Pack's turf who can't help but find her scent... irresistible.


I've been thinking about this idea for a while now and have finally decided to write the first chapter of it. And if it gets a good response I will continue it on, I also didn't know what henre to make this. So it that might change in the future. Hope you enjoy and please review.

Full description:

Werecat's phased to become the perfect mate of the Werewolf, but over a 1000 years ago they were hunted to extinction. Then Ari phased. Withphasing alone and no one to help her she denys it ever happened. But now her and her family have to run away from there home. Confused and scared Aria has no idea she is about to walk onto the packs turf who can't help but find her scent... irresistible.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga.

* * *

Pain. What the hell is happening! My bones are cracking, fire is shooting through me. All I can hear is a strangled scream that is being ripped from my own throat. All I can see is red. Rage bellowing through my convulsing frame. My eyes are bulging, causing me to claw at my own flesh drawing trails of slick blood to trickle down my arms. The pounding in my head becomes unbearable and in one snap I'm on all fours, my spine searing. Rip. The flesh of my hind legs is tearing as they continue to break and reset in a torturous cycle, which has me fitting on the floor hacking and wailing for it to stop. Fiery tongues devour my skin as the burning intestines, until it's like I'm engulfed in scorching flames.

Then I explode.

My legs shooting out clicking into new excruciating places, sharp claws stab through my finger tips and razor teeth jam into my mouth. Scrunching my eyes shut I will for the pain to end, just let me die now. My screams turn into mangled cries as suddenly every sound around me heightens. The once silent forest is now buzzing causing me to hiss at the over bearing noises. Trying to cover my ears I claw the side of my face causing blood to drip in front of my eyes and dry on my fur. The new sting is drowned out by my frantic thoughts. Fur? Claws? I can hear my heart rapidly speed up as something behind me flicks out, sending a new shock down my spine. Trying to turn my head to see I yelp. I can't see my body.

Lying on the floor behind me is the body of an animal. Light brown fur stained with patches of blood. A furious tale swishing behind me, every movement causing my spine to seize up, but me not being able to stop it. Where am I? What is the beast behind me. And when will the pain end.

Opening my eyes fully the sunlight attacks there new sensitivity. Everything around me has new depth, even if my eye is half covered in crusted over blood. Smelling my own blood causes me to heave. It's potent, with a repelling iron twist to it which clouds my brain, as I desperately breathe in air trying to dilute the scent. Then I start chocking on my tongue. It is too big, it wasn't my mouth. Trying to spit it out I slice it on a set of sharp teeth causing my mouth to fill with more of the suffocating blood, the smell almost causing me to black out.

My whole body shook as the pain kept growing and my strangles cries echoed through the hollow clearing. I desperately curl in on myself which only causes something else in me to snap, followed closely by another wave of torture. Then I notice, I command this body. These claws are an extension of my hand. This fur is attached to my new skin. And the blood continuing to pool around the creature is my own. The pounding in my head is now sizzling my brain, I am suddenly sweltering and that only increases the inferno attacking every inch of me. Even my heavy breathing causes my ribs to snap- puncturing the flesh around them, then binding back in place inducing white hot stabs which slowly overlapping one another creating a continuous fire within me as my eyes roll into the back of my head.

The scent of blood is everywhere. Intoxicating me into a dizzy, pain infused fit. I can not only smell the blood leaking from me but I can smell and feel it pounding through my veins. I can't find any non infected air as I gasp making more of my ribs snap directing the blood inside to flood my vital organs. With one final bone cracking scream I shut down.

Everything goes black.

* * *

_I was running. _

_The unfamiliar forest around me tinged in red and black. A heavy salty scent in the air. _

_It was catching up to me. _

_The sounds of its pursuing growls close behind. The branches grotesque fingers claw at my exposed arms infusing the area with that gagging iron smell. My chasers seem delighted by the new scent and increase their speed._

_Sprinting, the bottom of my feet a mangled mess from the amount of stones that have sliced through the bare flesh there, I try desperately to escape them. More red seeps into my vision as I hear a howl mere meters behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck prickle and sweat begins to smear the trails of blood across my arms. My heart's racing, pounding painfully against my aching ribs as my chest burns._

_Suddenly a paw swipes at my back._

_Diving for a tree to climb one of my feet is snagged between a set of teeth crunching down hard. Screaming I turn around to see a set of black wolf eyes staring at me..._

* * *

Coming to on the forest floor I was covered in a slick layer of sweat. Everything ached. My bones were screaming, I felt dizzy without even attempting to move and that potent iron smell still lingered in my burning nose. The grass beneath me felt moist, it probably had rained. Slowly regaining a regular amount of oxygen in my body I finally realised- I was naked? Without opening my eyes I shakily raised a hand, trailing over my form flinching away from my own gentle touch. My hands were to warm, they burned my sensitive skin and felt rough.

What had happened? Why was I naked in the forest alone? I was alone right? This being the incentive I needed I peeled my eyes open and surveyed the clearing around me and gasped.

I was thankfully alone but the grass was coated in blood and tuffs of... fur scattered everywhere? To the left lay a broken tree, snapped in half laying at least 10 meters away from the stump it left behind. I myself was lying in a large indented area on the grass. Way to large for my meekly form. My head was a complete mess, muddled with images that didn't feel like my own experiences.

I remember being angry. The rage had been building all day. But I overflowed into blind fury before the end.

Mum had caught my dad with another woman a week before.

That by itself had me shaking. But that day my mum decided she wanted a new start. We were going to move in with my grandmother. Without dad.

My rage was still under control at this point.

Then I was told where she lived, thus the explosion of rage.

I stormed into the woods and... and... I exploded?

I remember the pain, my body aching reminds me the pain was real, but the fur and claws? No that must have been after I passed out. That makes sense. It was the start of the dream with the wolf. It had to be. The wolf was a dream. It was a dream!

There was no sign of wounds from where claws shot through my fingertips, and there were no scratches imbedded on my face from where I had clawed my ears trying to drown out the sounds. The sounds?

Cocking my head to the side- earning a hiss of pain to escape my mouth- I could hear something. Someone was quite close, walking slowly through the woods. Shit.

I jumped up ignoring my groaning body. My clothes were nowhere to be seen. Oh crap! Ok I can think about all of this stuff later right now I need to get home? Home... which way do I go?

Even though I could hear the person approaching I couldn't see them, but how could I hear them so clearly? Stop it, think later run now! Then instincts took over. My feet started pounding at the forest floor as much as my shaking body protested. I didn't give a direction I just followed the scent of home? How the hell am I following a scent? I sound like a flipping animal!

Ok this is good; I recognise this part of the forest. I know where I am now. And I'm only five minutes away. Right as long as my bedroom windows open I'll be ok. Please... please let it be open!

As the back of my house came into view I stopped and listened. I couldn't hear any movement coming from the house, just the whir of washing machine. Okay, these new senses are starting to freak me out. Just get inside and then we can freak out. Scanning the house I almost squealed out loud when I saw my bedroom window open! Thank god I lived on the bottom floor.

Taking in one final breathe I pegged it across the lawn and all but dive through the window landing gracefully on my feet without even a thud. "Creepy." I whispered. Looking around half my room had been packed. I guess we are moving! Anger starts to bubble in my stomach until I'm slightly twitching, I try to control my breathing but it's not working.

But then I catch my reflection in the mirror and gasp, I look so different? My body seems leaner than before, no excess flab just muscle. Toned and firm all over. Honestly I had never felt sexy but right now looking at my sweat covered body I had to admit I didn't look half bad. My face was different to. It was narrower, with sharper cheekbones and rounder eyes. My lips were still plump but now pouted out more. _Feline like_. Something inside of me suggested and for some reason I smiled at the thought, almost purring?

Shaking my head I ran away from my reflection and jumped in the shower, deciding it would soothe my muscles. I turned it on so it was half hot half cold. When that wasn't enough I turned down the cold. And yet the water was still not even warm. Finally I was left with just the hot on- which should have been scalding me- yup that didn't happen. Giving up I rinsed all the sweat and dirt off my body and then proceeded to wash my hair which had gathered allot of twigs and... Dried blood in. Ok note to self to furrow body check for wounds later.

Whilst towelling myself off I heard my mobile ring from my room. Running to pick it up I saw it was my mum calling me.

"Hello?"

"Aria? Aria! Is that you? Where are you? Where have you been? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Aria!" she was gasping and sobbing, crap I forgot I ran out on her.

"Yeah sorry mum I just needed to cool down, don't worry I'm fine, I just got out the shower where are you?" I said shaking my head. She needs to stop worrying about me I'm almost 18.

Her breathe catches in her mouth. "You need to get out of there now!" she all but screams at me. "I'm coming to get you, meet me round the corner by the old shop now!" I was panicking and the shaking was back. "Aria you have to go, if you see your father run away!"

Dropping my phone I shove on some clothes that weren't packed away somewhere, what's going on. Why is my mum so scared? Should I be scared? Well mission accomplished I'm terrified! So much so that I can't even get a focus on my own hand it's shaking so much. I'm biting my bottom lip so hard that a bit of blood pools in my mouth causing me to gag.

Then my ears prickle.

Someone was at the front door. Heavy footstep... a man- dad. Instead of comfort I only felt fear at the work. With a tear escaping my eye I lunge out of the window yelping as I landed funnily on my ankle.

He heard me. "Who's that?" I heard his yelling from the front of the house. His feet now moving quickly to where I was. "Aria is that you?" he screamed. He has never sounded so menacing before. Almost threatening. I was rotted to the spot. "I know it's you, come here now!" he yelled. I couldn't bring myself to move. My heart was racing and a new fire was setting off at the pit of my stomach. But not from rage, terror. My bedroom door swung open, viciously banging against the wall causing me to jump back from where I was standing outside the window. I caught his eye and inwardly crumpled. They were crazed bulging slightly and narrowing once he saw me. Almost like he was targeting me. I screamed.

And then I did what mum told me to do...

I ran.

* * *

Well if you've read to the bottom than thanks for giving this story a shot. I know I haven't explained much yet to really grab anyones interest but hopefully it will get better.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
